Anything Can Happen
by MamiiMarga
Summary: Levy needed money, but Jet and Droy are nowhere to be found! The guild doesn't have that much request, so she has no choice but to get a mission involving monsters. Mira doesn't want her to go alone, so what else is there to be done but let the resident Iron Dragon Slayer accompany her! One-shot.


**Author's Note:**

_**Hello everyone!**_

_This is my second fanfiction and this will only be a one-shot. :D To my readers of CoLaF, worry not as I will be posting the next few chapters in the next couple of days so, watch out for those. ;) I am just trying to get back on track with my writing and I was hoping that this would have been a great exercise._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Fairy Tail characters, they all belong to awesome Hiro Mashima. :)_

* * *

><p>She just wanted to take a job that could pay her rent. He just wanted to sit and eat in a corner where no one would notice him. So, just how did they end up going on a mission together again? Oh, that's right! It was because she had picked up a mission that somehow was going to end up dealing with monsters!<p>

* * *

><p>Levy had never, ever expected that a day would come where she would worry about rent. After all, it was always Lucy that worried about such a thing. But ever since they had come back from Tenrou Island, she now understood what her blonde friend frequently worried about. Rent WAS a big thing and she needed a well-paying job that needed to get that fixed. However, it seemed as if fate was against her today.<p>

Jet and Droy were nowhere to be found inside the little guild hall and when she had opted to ask Mira and Kinana, they had simply told her that the two went on a mission. Without her! The bluenette couldn't help but pout at that. She thought that Team Shadow Gear would be back on its full gear now that she was back but it seemed as if those two could team up well without her help and she couldn't blame them. What was supposedly a night's sleep for her was seven long years for them. A lot has happened. One of those must be the fact that Jet and Droy could handle missions without her. And well, maybe she could handle missions without them too, right? She hoped so as she skipped her way to the request board and look over to the very few missions posted there.

She bit her lip knowing that there was no way, no in heaven's way, would she be able to do ANY of those missions alone! Out of the four missions posted, four of them were related to taking down or capturing some serious monsters, and with her petite frame and small height, she wasn't even sure if the requestor would take her seriously! Couldn't there be anything, any single mission that had to do with translating something or anything related to artifacts?! Well, apparently, there was one. Though it still had some monster-action in it and Levy certainly wasn't looking forward to it. With a sigh, she grabbed the flier and headed over to the counter.

In the far corner of the guild sat a certain Iron Dragon Slayer and his exceed, enjoying a meal together. And though he had his own companion, his attention was more than taken up by a certain bluenette that stood by the counter. The black exceed knew this all too well and opted not to say anything for the moment as his attention was also captured by the said mage, all the while intrigued by the small girl's actions. **"It seems that she really needs to go on a mission. Otherwise she would not have taken that any of those job requests,"** Pantherlily mused as he finished his meal and drank some of his orange juice and his partner merely hummed, his eyes trained on the blue-haired figure that was leaning on the counter and was somewhat giving her an eyeful view of her ass. This did not go unnoticed by his partner and it earned him a smack on the head. **"What was that for cat?!" **Gajeel hissed as he rubbed his assaulted head. **"For thinking inappropriate thoughts," **the exceed stated as a matter-of-factly and the dragon slayer couldn't help but grumble out his thoughts of Lily being stupid which pretty much earned him another smack.

Levy couldn't help but pout at Mira's reaction towards her choice of job. **"Levy, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go solo on this mission. I know you're strong, but you're strength just isn't with dealing with monsters. Sure you would be able to go and retrieve the artifact just fine and maybe even identify and evaluate it properly, but there is a monster guarding it," **the barmaid reasoned with the pouting girl. It was not that she did not believe in the bluenette. It was simply because she worried about the solid script mage that she felt uncomfortable with letting the girl go alone. And so, her eyes wandered around the guild, searching for someone to accompany Levy on the mission.

And unfortunately, her eyes landed on Gajeel and Lily and almost instantly, her matchmaking intuitions sparked exponentially and she inwardly squealed with delight. This was the perfect way to get them together! **"Gajeel! Lily!"** the barmaid called out to the two and their eyes immediately meet hers as she beckoned them to come over. Of course, Levy was quick to realize the white-haired mage's intentions and her cheeks became deep red at this. _What is Mira thinking?!_ the bluenette's head screamed as the iron dragon and his exceed made their way towards her and Mirajane. **"Do you guys have anything else to do the next few days? Will you please accompany Levy on her mission?" **Mirajane asked sweetly though her smile held a sinister meaning as if she was challenging them to back down and Levy could do nothing but sigh at the barmaid's antics. Gajeel merely sighed and scratched the back of his neck before agreeing as he knew that he already had no choice about the matter. **"We'll meet in the train station in an hour,"** the dragon slayer said as he walked off and Lily followed but not before flashing a smile at Levy and waving goodbye.

The preparation was not that needed. Levy wished that she could say that to herself and make herself believe that! Sure, it was only a five-day mission at most so she didn't need to bring that many clothes or supplies with her. The problem was mental preparation! It was Gajeel she was going with! As in Gajeel Redfox the Iron Dragon Slayer of the Fairy Tail Guild! The Gajeel that she loved, no. Liked for a while now. She wasn't really ready to admit to herself that she was in love with the iron dragon since she knew she was in for rejection the moment he would find out about her little secret. After all, he would have already had girls in the past, especially during his time in Phantom Lord, and Levy would never be able to compare to them. She really lacked in the figure department with her petite frame and small breasts. Though that didn't stop her from having the hots for the obvious bad boy. With a sigh, she shouldered her backpack that contained her clothes and camping supplies and headed off to the train station. Well… What could happen in five days, right?

Gajeel should have said no to the barmaid. It probably would have been better to face the wrath of that woman than spend no more than five agonizing days with the petite bluenette. Don't get him wrong. It was fun spending time with Levy, but with his growing 'affection' and lust for the girl; he didn't really think it was a wonderful and splendid idea to spend the week with her alone. Well, sure Lily would be there to keep him in line. But, to what extent? He was not dense like the flame-brain. He knew, or at the very least, he could sense that she had feelings for him that same way that he did for her. But did he deserve it? After everything he did, he didn't think that he would. Sure he was trying his best to make up for everything but what he did was unforgivable. No matter what path of redemption he would take, even if she forgives him a hundred times over, he didn't think that he would be able to forgive himself. But whenever he comes close to her, that logic just… disappears. And it's replaced by the love that he knew he had to tell, he had to express, and he had to convey. And just like that, he would hear her screams resonating in his head. He would revert to his nonchalant attitude towards her. A never-ending cycle. With a sigh, he called Lily and decided to make their way to the station. After all, what could happen in five days, right?

Of course, their question had easily been tested as soon as the train started moving. The requestor was in a town located on a five-hour train ride from Magnolia and an hour walk from the train station. And only then would they get a hint or whatsoever about the location of the artifact. For now, Gajeel had to endure the train ride and of course, his motion sickness did not go unnoticed by Levy. How could she not notice it? At first, he did not seem to have any trouble with transportation, but now, he was turning into a slight shade of blue and green and he was undoubtedly sweating a little. He looked kinda like Natsu but she wouldn't bring herself to say it knowing it would just piss him off. However, Lily, who had been sitting on the bluenette's lap, had other ideas. **"What's wrong Gajeel? Having some troubles?"** the black exceed gave off a knowing smirk and it obviously irked the slayer though he made no move to answer. As soon as the train accelerated though, the suffering on his face was already all too obvious for the blue-haired girl. With a sigh, she sat beside the slayer and brought Lily to sit on her shoulder. **"Come on you big lug, Lucy says it helps to lay down," **she mumbled with a red face. **"What?! I can handle th- URF… this just f- URK…" **he protested and Levy looked at him with a deadpan look and a raised eyebrow, though the red that tinted her cheeks was still visible. Of course, what other choice did he have? Gajeel relented.

_Who would have known that Bunny Girl was right? _the iron dragon thought as he closed his eyes and breathed on the blue-haired girl's scent. It calmed him and though the sickness still lingered, he found that it was more bearable this way. The scent of ink and old paper clung to his nostrils and the delicate playing of his hair did not go unnoticed either. It was quiet in their compartment, but not completely silent. Despite his closed eyes, he could imagine her with Lily perched on her shoulder as they talked in hushed tones, possibly about the mission, he did not dare listen for now as he drifted into slumber for the remainder of the travel.

As soon as Levy noticed Gajeel's calm features and his even breathing, her attention was now solely on Lily. He had whispered to her a question. A question she had been wishing to avoid for a while now. Especially with the subject being so close by. **"Do you like him?"** Lily had moved from her shoulder to the opposite side of the compartment, his arms crossed in front of him. **"Of course I do. Who doesn't?"** Levy answered and hoped the double meaning of her message came through and though it did, she already knew that Lily was expecting a full-pledged answer. **"You know what I mean Levy,"** he said with a sigh and the bluenette couldn't help but bite her lower lip. Yes. She knew all too well what he meant and she nodded in response to his statement and his question. He understood. **"You should tell him then," **the black exceed said with a comforting smile though it did nothing to soothe the script mage's worries. **"What's the point, Lily? I'm already lucky if he sees me as a girl more than a guild mate. Much more if he actually sees me **_**as a woman**_**," **she tried to get her point across and Lily emitted a chuckle which had confused the blue-haired girl. **"Don't worry about things like that Levy. Besides, I think he should know how you feel instead of you just staring at him longingly from time to time,"** and that was all it took for the girl's ears to turn beet red. **"Y-you noticed?!" **she squeaked but remembered to give her voice down in order not to wake the sleeping dragon. **"Of course I did. But seriously, take my advice and tell him. At least before we go back,"** the exceed said with a smile and Levy nodded as she thought about it and they both drifted into a comfortable silence until they reached their destination.

The walk had not been difficult. Well, at first it was thanks to her heavy backpack that contained the supplies. Of course, Gajeel had scolded her for it and she merely retorted that when searching for artifacts, more often than not, they would end up in a forest or a jungle instead of a comfy hotel. He had shut up after that and yet he had taken the baggage from her and opted to carry his and her luggage, and she couldn't help but let her eyes wander to those ripped and defined muscles of his that contained piercings and scars that just made him look tougher than he is. After an hour or so of walking, they had reached the town and conversed with the requestor. The artifact was in a forest fifteen miles southeast of their location and of course there were monsters guarding it just like the request said. With a promise to come back before five days, they left.

They had reached the forest pretty easily. They had set camp and spent the night pretty easily. She had found information pretty easily. They had found the temple pretty easily. And they snuck inside pretty easily. And that was just the problem wasn't it? The reward was for 90000 jewels and everything was pretty easy that she almost certain that Gajeel being there was her just wasting his time. They were walking inside the temple and easily maneuvering their way through. It was safe to say that the artifact, a silver goblet with embedded rubies and emeralds, was placed in the middle of the temple. So far, so good. No sign of the guards. And so, she had decided to separate a bit and look into other possible passages they could go through. She found one that seemed safe and Levy was just about to remark about that, until she realized it was too late for her to joke or run back and perform a spell as a rather large hand encircle her petite body easily, almost as if crushing her and the ground beneath her feet was lowered. Or was she lifted? Probably the latter. **"GAJEEL! LILY! HEEEEEELP!"** she called out and though she would have preferred to just fight rather than scream, she virtually had no choice since she needed her hands to actually perform the spell. Well, since she really had no choice, fine. She would be the damsel in distress for today. Not that there weren't other days that she found herself in a similar position.

As soon as Gajeel and Lily had heard her scream, the iron dragon slayer's head whisked quickly and his eyes widened at the sight that Levy was gone. As fast as his legs could take him, he followed the source of her voice and it had not taken him long to find her though his eyes were quick to narrow and flash in anger at the twenty foot rock statue that now held Levy. He growled low in his throat as he watched the statue's hand almost crushing the bluenette. **"Lily, get the artifact. I'll handle this crap,"** he growled and of course, Lily knew better than to mess with an angry and protective dragon, so he stepped back and flew. **"Let her go,"** the iron dragon threatened and the statue merely did the opposite and tightened his grip on the girl and Levy screamed and he could have sworn that he heard a snap. That was it! A metal rod replaced his arm which flew directly to the statue's face though it did nothing to loosen the vice-like grip it had on the script mage's small body. It seemed as the statue got the brawns but not the brains. He decided to use it to his advantage, but not before another ear-piercing scream escaped the bluenette's lips and she lost consciousness. Probably from pain. Or lack of oxygen. One thing's for certain though. Gajeel's vision turned red and the rest was a mess.

* * *

><p>Levy woke up with a headache and a searing pain on her right arm. She steadily sat up and looked around her. She was in a tent, so that meant she was back in camp. And she was safe. <strong>"Shrimp,"<strong> a low voice spoke and the bluenette jumped at the sound as she turned her head to the source whom was known to be Gajeel. A very serious and angry Gajeel. **"Why'd you run off like that?"** he questioned and Levy gulped. Sure he was a nice guy and all, but dealing with an angry Gajeel just isn't your typical breakfast and it didn't irritate her, in fact it scared her. **"I… I was just going to see if there were any other passages we could go thro-" **she was speaking before the iron dragon slayer decided that he had heard enough and cut her off from there. **"Did you know what danger you got yourself into?! What if I wasn't there?! Or Lily?! What if Mira didn't ask anyone to come along with you?! You would have been dead by now!" **Gajeel scolded her and this brought Levy to tears. Did he think she was just some kind of burden he ended up in? She was just about to retort and tell him that he didn't need to come along if he didn't want to in the first place until she suddenly found herself a pair of lips on her own. She was taken by surprise at this development and she would have pulled away if it were not for the arm that was secured around her waist and the lips coaxing her to answer him. His kiss was not gentle, neither was it forceful. It was full of passion and hidden feelings and fear that he might have lost her. And she found herself kissing him back with equal fervor before he pulled away slowly. **"I almost lost you," **he whispered to the small distance between them.

The kiss had ignited passion and unsaid feelings between them. They understood each other and with the kiss they shared, they both knew that no words needed to be said between them. She was injured with her arm, though both couldn't bring themselves to care. She nearly lost her life he said? Well, it didn't seem that way to her because right now, she couldn't feel more alive than when his lips met hers one again. The earlier hesitance gone as both of their lips move in a dance and when he licked her lips and nipped on it, asking for the entrance that he so wished, she was quick to grant. His tongue had quickly invaded her cavern and though she tried to battle with his, she had easily lost, her whole being reduced to nothing but mush as he lay her back down to the ground. As their tongues battled, or at least she tried to keep up with him, she found out that he was not just dominant. He was dominating and she did not mind being submissive. When the need for air arose, they both pulled back if only for a fraction before his lips trailed down to her neck and nipped and licked, causing small mewls to escape her parted lips that were trying to get as much oxygen as possible. Her short orange halter dress revealed more than her could ever want in a situation such as this with his pants already getting uncomfortable and he could also see that the atmosphere was getting hotter for her. He now knew that jerking off or a cold shower was not an option. They both needed this and he'd be damned if he let the opportunity slip away.

He had never been good with words. Tonight though, he would make sure to get his point through. He will embed to her very being how much he loved her and he will make love to her all night if need be. It didn't take long for him to literally rip her dress away from her and just when she was about to complain, he seized her lips before whispering, **"I'll buy you a new one," **and went to his task of nipping and leaving bite marks all over her neck and shoulders until he reached the valley of her breast and he ripped off her bra as well. She glared and blushed and when she realized the position she was in, her arms were quick hide her figure. He made quick work of that though, gently taking off her arms, especially the injured ones before leaning down and capturing one peak to his lips. This brought a squeal from the girl and a smirk for the man. So, she had sensitive nipples, huh? His lips sucked, bit and licked while the other was being given attention by his hand which continuously pinched it. This was bringing out music from the girl's lips that consist of moans and sounds of his name until she weakly tried to push him away with her uninjured arm. **"No fair. You're still completely dressed and I'm half-naked,"** the girl complained weakly and he couldn't help but smirk which set off a set of blushes from the girl.

Gajeel wasted no time in removing all of his clothing. If any words were being comprehended by Levy right now to describe the iron dragon slayer, they would be hot, sexy, defined and damn right confident. The slayer knew he had a gorgeous body and he was not even trying to hide it. Though she couldn't help but gawk at his size. **"Will it even fit?" **she couldn't help but ask the iron dragon merely chuckled as he leaned down and capture the junction of her neck and shoulder in his lips and gave it a suck that elicited a moan from the bluenette under him before he let his lips linger near her ear and in a soft whisper and throaty voice, **"We'll make it fit."** His right hand made quick work of removing the last of her underwear as he trailed kisses down to her breast, her stomach and finally her womanhood. Gajeel took a breath as the scent of her juices invaded his nostrils and it made him lick his lips in anticipation. **"G-Gajeel… W-what are y- Aaah!" **Levy had never gotten to finish her question as he dove right in to suck at her clit and lap up her juices. Her uninjured arm flailed until she had gotten hold of his head and tried to weakly push him away as pleasure overwhelmed her senses greatly. She looked down between her legs and the sight that she had found had been more erotic than she had expected. He was eating her out while he looked at her with those predatory eyes of his that held a glint of mischief. And then, she felt an intrusion to her womanhood and she closed her eyes, her breathing ragged and her face flushed.

Gajeel had inserted a finger into her and he was quite surprised with the tightness of her cavern. He began to suck and lick at her clit with fervor as he pumped his finger inside of her and twisted and moved it in a way that could make her go crazy for him. He was not at all disappointed as he inserted another finger and began to pump his fingers faster in a steady rhythm. With a powerful suck and a single hit of her g-spot, she trembled and came undone for him as she screamed a garbled version of his name as one of his hands shot up to cover her mouth. They were still in the forest after all, and Lily just might come back after hearing Levy's scream. Though he had found it to be an extreme turn on with her back arched, her screams muffled by his hand as she writhe in pleasure until she came down from her high. He eased his fingers out of her and sucked the juices from them as he removed his hand from her mouth and smirked at her causing her to blush different shades of red. **"Glad you enjoyed it, Shrimp," **he said and she merely looked away in embarrassment.

He placed himself in between her thighs as his erection rubbed her womanhood as she clenched her eyes closed. She was scared, he was unsure. A gentle caress of her cheek assured her that everything would be fine before he let their fingers intertwine as he leaned down and captured her lips in a battle of dominance between their tongues and he sheathe himself inside of her in one fluid motion. Her hands tensed up and she had bitten his lip from the pain though he did not mind. He took in the sight of her and the tears that formed in her eyes and he swore to himself that he would never hurt her again. **"Relax, Levy. It'll be over in a sec,"** he soothe her as he began to move agonizingly slow until he could see that pain was no longer etched upon her features. Her whimpers turned to moans that were music to his ears and her once hesitant self, turned into that of need. She held on to his shoulders and let her nails sink into the contours of his back. **"H-harder, G-Gajeel,"** she plead and he was all too willing to comply as he lifted her legs and placed them on his shoulders and he thrust into her powerfully that elicited a moan and a scream from the small bluenette. He could feel her walls tighten up around him and he could feel his climax nearing as well. **"G-G-Gajeel,"** Levy squeaked her eyes wide as she knew that an orgasm would overtake her being. More powerful than the one he had granted to her earlier. **"Just let go, Levy," **he commanded as she writhe in pleasure under him. He leaned down close to her ear and just before he climax, he whispered to her ear, **"Cum for me," **and both of them reached their peak, each of them a panting and trembling mess.

Gajeel gently pulled out from the girl as he reached for a blanket and covered them both, as he let her head rest on his chest, their legs all tangled up and one of his hands playing with her blue locks. **"I… I love you Gajeel,"** he heard her whisper sleepily and he thanked Mavis that she was not facing him else she would have seen the tint of red on his cheeks and the widening of his eyes that soon turned into a grin of pride. And just before she fell into deep slumber, she heard his reply. **"Love you too, Shrimp."**

* * *

><p>It was safe to say of course that Lily came back after their activities with a knowing smirk on his face as he found the Iron Dragon Slayer and Solid Script Mage inside one tent and naked under a blanket. Their third day of the mission ended up with a black exceed teasing an iron dragon while the script mage slept peacefully. The fourth day of their supposed mission had been spent with a script mage satiating an iron dragon though she was all too willing to comply and she had discovered that they fit each other and were meant for each other in so many different ways. Especially since she was willing to be submissive to his rather adventurous side in the bedroom. The fifth day had been spent with returning the artifact to the requestor though the script mage had been carried by the iron dragon the whole day even when they returned to the guild in Magnolia. After all, she was sore and could barely walk thanks to the nearly insatiable desires of the man. Needless to say, he had gotten a whack in the head from Mirajane because of the supposed 'injuries' the girl received that she still had a broken arm and could barely walk. They decided that for now, it will be a secret between the three of them and they will enjoy the secrecy while it lasted. All they did for now was give each other knowing smiles as they now knew that anything can happen in five days.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And that is it! Any review, comments, suggestions, reactions? <em>

_Anything at all! Just give me a quick review and all. ;) _

_Not sure how well this turned out but I'm willing to take some criticisms and all. :D_


End file.
